The girl on the run
by Artic13
Summary: She is cold and deadly. She runs on pain and she will kill to live another day. She will conquer to expand everything she has fought so hard to have. Courier/Vulpes
1. Chapter 1

Nothing was left at it's birth. The end of the world had finally come and it was only the beginning. The old world was gone and in it's place came the sins of the great war, the war that had ended it all. Out of the thick dark ashes came a new world, one that can even date back to the old days. The days when men fought tooth and nail to conquer what they thought was theirs. In Caesar's legion, You killed to live and conquered to expand everything you fought so hard to have. It was the only true way of life in this world.

* * *

The battle had taken place all day, the sky shined dark and the dessert air felt cold. Out of the blood and dirt she came running. Her face covered in blood and her dark red hair filled with dirt. She ran fast up the hill, feeling her lungs burn like fire and the weight of her own heavy legs give in. Her leader needed to know of his victory. She trampled through the piles of dead bodies that covered almost every inch of the hill. With her every move, the bloody corpses met her boots and the sound bones crushing met her ears. She finally made it all the way up the hill, to his tent. Still running, she opens the flap of his tent and she falls before him, landing right in front of his throne. She looks up at him and her light green eyes meet his dark brown eyes. She's dehydrated and wounded, but is victorious.

"Great Caesar, You are victorious. The Hoover Dam is ours."

This is all she knows and all she'll ever know. When she thinks back, all she can remember is waking up in some man's house half alive. He tell's her that he is a doctor and that she was shot in the back of the head, He tells her she is lucky to be alive. She doesn't know what to believe, all she knows is that now her life is with the legion and she will kill, conquer and fight.

"That is great news to hear, courier. Now go and find the survivors, kill the weak ones and take the strong ones as slaves."

She slowly rises to her feet and her eyes met his once again. She gives him a small nod of her head. Her lips open and she whispers a goodbye.

"vale"


	2. Chapter 2

"Jess."

It was the name the Doctor gave her when she said she had no name. He told her it was a simple name, a name she would remember. For whatever reason the name felt like it belonged to her all along. Short, simple and hard to forget.

"Yes, great Caesar."

Caesar tent was always filled with legionnaires, but now the tent was filled to the brim with some of the top ranking members. Jess felt nervous looking around the tent. She bit down on her lower lip when she saw Vulpes whispering something into Caesar ear. If anyone scared her at all, it was Vulpes. He was able to bring the most powerful of men down to their knees crying and begging for him to end their lives. Now he was looking right into her eyes, his lips still whispering into Caesar ear. Caesar put his hand up and Vulpes quickly moved to his right side.

"Jess, without your help the legion would have never won the Dam. You are a skilled fighter and I am glad to have you on my side."

"You're words are very kind, Great Caesar."

Caesar let out a soft laugh and a half smile came across his face.

"Yes, but they are only words and I am a man of action. Vulpes is a high rank in my army and you are as well Jess. It would only be only be fitting that he take you as his wife."

Jess suddenly felt dizzy, no she would not marry him. Jess knew nothing about the man with the dead eyes, only that he was cold and unforgiving.

"Thank you, but I can't-"

"Listen Jess, I have a lot of respect for you and so do my men. You are a women that is strong, you can have children and help me grow this army."

Jess knew that their was no way she would win this, Caesar's word was the law. She simply nodded at him and left his tent. She walked around the camp and inhaled the cold night air, letting out a soft sigh. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood and she could see that the men in the camp were living it up.

She past by a few rowdy legionnaires that had a couple of slave women screaming. The men were laughing as they ripped the clothing off of the women. It was something that happened a lot in the camp. It bothered Jess, but she knew that the other women were weak and it would never happen to her, or so she hoped. She finally made it to her tent and opened the front flap. To her surprise most of her things were missing. A few slaves moved in and out of her tent, carrying out her guns and books. Jess gabbed a hold onto the arm of one of the slaves that passed by her.

"Were are you taking my things?"

Jess asked kindly, she had no need to be mean to the slaves.

"Lord Caesar's orders. We are moving your things to Vulpes's tent."

Jess gave the slave girl a weak smile.

"Thank you."

The slave girl just nodded her head and continued to move Jess's things around. For the first time in a long while, Jess was scared. She had only been with a few men and it was because she needed something from them. Surly Vulpes would not be as easy as the other's, He would take her like the other men took their women. Her tent was soon empty and Jess knew were she would be resting. She took small steps to his tent, her mind only thinking about how she was going to survive him.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Why am I so scared of this man?"_

Jess thought. How could she fear only a simple man when she had killed hundreds? Jess had lead armies of men to their dearths, but here she was scared of the man who was supposed to become her husband. She would not give into this fear, she would not let him or Caesar win. A thin peace of fabric was now the only divider between Jess and his tent. She inhaled deeply and then she pushed back the fabric, opening Valpus's tent.

Valpus's was sitting on a large mattress crossed lagged reading a book. He had no shirt on and was only wearing a pair of tan draw-string pants. He looked up from his book and his dark blue eyes met hey light green eyes. He walked over to her with the old war book still in his hands.

"This is a good book."

Jess couldn't help herself, she felt a small smile play across her face.

"It's just an old war book about history, but it's also one of my favorites."

She said softly. Jess looked around the tent and she noticed that Valpus had already went through her books, the rest of her things remained untouched. He moved closer to her and she could hardly breath, his hands soon found their way down to her sides. She was only wearing thin leather armor and a pair of black panties under it. He moved his hands up and down her sides, trailing his fingers along the smooth leather of her armor.

"Yes, but we can all learn from the past. We can build from what they gave us, divide and conquer. We will become history one day."

His voice was soft and soothing. His breath was hot on her skin and it gave her goose-bumps. Both his hands tighten down onto her sides and he pulled her closer, so that their body's were touching. She felt his hard length against her thigh and she soon felt his lips on her neck. She couldn't help but let out a soft sigh when his lips met the sensitive skin of her neck. His lips wandered across her neck and he nipped down lightly on the soft skin. Jess tried to stay silent, but her body betrayed her and another sigh escaped her lips. She felt his hands wander and he soon found the zipper of her armor. The leather feel to the floor, but Jess didn't care. It felt too damn good and it had been too damn long since anyone had touched her like this. She followed his lead and when her pushed up against her, she rolled her hips against his. Vulpes let out a soft sigh and both his hands moved down to her ass. He grabbed onto her firm buttocks and give it a light smack, witch made Jess let out a soft moan. He smarked down at her and lifted her up. Jess moved her leg's around his hips and he carried her over to his bed. Jess fell onto the mattress with Vulpus landing on top of her. He grabbed onto her face with his right hand and he looked deep into her eyes.

"You are mine and I am your's. No man will touch you the way I do and no man will make you feel the way I do."

All Jess could do was nod her head, he was her's.


End file.
